This is my morp
by mary-023
Summary: This story will take place just before the morp. When everybody try to be perfect for this party morp. So my idea is to change some stuff of that episode. And it's not a one chapter story. Oh! And it will be Shelby's POV. I will try to do my best. I hope
1. I'm Shelby, and this is my morp

Hey hey! I'm sorry I had not updated since 2 weeks my other stories. I was in vacation with my family. I'm sorry! But during my vacation I had an idea for a new story of Higher Ground. I hope you will like it.

_This story will take place just before the morp. When everybody try to be perfect for this party (morp). So my idea is to change some stuff of that episode. And it's not a one chapter story. Oh! And it will be Shelby's POV. I will try to do my best. I hope that story will be better. _

_**Title**: This is my morp..._

_So, this is the first chapter. I hope you will like it and I will not screw up like the other stories (because I think I screwed up). Please R&R. _

_**This is my morp**_

_I'm here, on my bed, in my dorm with three crazy girls. It's not a joke! I don't know what affect them like that! They are so weird sometimes. Don't ask, you will understand.  
'' **Ah! I hate my hair. I can't put them like a pony tail.**'' Oh! This is Juliette. She is in front of the bathroom's mirror since one hour!  
'' **We don't care about your hair Jules'**' Good one Shelby! Ummm….I will think about a better one next time.  
'' **Oh my god! I lost my bracelet!**'' Ah! Dais. I don't recognize her. She is full of surprises, poor girl Juliette has affect her.  
'' **I need help with my hair!**" Again Juliette. She can't shut up for once?  
'' **Don't think about it Princess. It's your hair so it's your problem. Now shut up because I try to read.**'' Oh! You are in fire Shelby! I shut the mouth of the little Queenie! In your face Princess!  
**'' Come on Shel, come with us! We will have fun!**'' Ah! Katerine! She doesn't understand? Was she happy when Hank left? No! So how could I be happy and have fun when the guy I love the most in the world with all my heart and all my soul, left before the morp? HOW COULD I! Relax Shelby…breaths. _

'' _**No.**'' This is a simple answer from me. I don't want to let the girls see my pain._

'' _**Why?** '' She is stupid or what? She don't understand what a NO mean?_

'' _Because**, I don't want to go. That's all**.'' I can't be alone here? Apparently not.  
'' **She want to be alone Kat. Maybe she wants this night to cry.**'' No way! How could you Dais?  
'' **What did** **you said? I'm not a baby you know? I don't cry! I don't have a reason to cry.**'' Who she thinks I am? Duh!_

'' _**You have a reason Shelby. It's not a bad thing to cry! It's okay you know**?'' My dear Katherine, you really don't understand.  
'' **I don't need to cry! Let me alone with that, and it's for everyone in this room!**'' That's all!_

'' _**Okay. So girls, are you ready?** **I'm so happy!**''  
'' **Me too Kat!** ''  
'' Juliette**, you are always happy…and that hit my nerves!**'' Ah my bad mood of everyday. _

'' _**Goodnight Shelby! Now we go!**'' Yes! Go away!  
'' **Yeah, sure bye!** '' Hurry up! 3…2…1…They are not here anymore! Whoua…I'm alone. It was what I wanted. So why have I tears in my eyes? Please! I don't want to cry…no. There is nothing to do. I'm sad but I don't want to admit it. _

'' _**Why did you left me Scott? WHY?**'' I look like a baby who lost his bear. And now I'm crying very loud. Now I'm going to the bathroom. I look in the mirror.  
" **How could you look more stupid, Shelby Merrick?**'' _

_**2 hours later – Outside when everybody look at the sky**_

'' Hey Peter, where is Shelby? I don't find her.'' Peter turn around to see who was speaking to him.  
'' **Scott? What are you doing here?''**  
'' **I just want to know where is** Shelby'' Scott says.  
''**Umm**…**she is in the girl's dorm. She doesn't want to come.''**  
**'' Can I go see her please?''**  
**''You know the rules Scott''**

'' _**Please?** '' Scott says louder.  
'' **Okay but it's the only time''** Was Peter's answer._

**15 minutes later – In the girl's dorm.**

_**( Shelby was lying on her bed. She was crying again. When she hear the door opens…)**_

'' _**Go away! I want to be alone, Dais. Why do you check on me every 30 minutes?'' **She can't let me alone?  
**'' Why are you crying Shelb?''** OH MY GOD! _

_****_


	2. I'm here for you

Hey hey! I'm sorry I had not updated since 2 weeks my other stories. I was in vacation with my family. I'm sorry! But during my vacation I had an idea for a new story of Higher Ground. I hope you will like it.

_This story will take place just before the morp. When everybody try to be perfect for this party (morp). So my idea is to change some stuff of that episode. And it's not a one chapter story. Oh! And it will be Shelby's POV. I will try to do my best. I hope that story will be better. _

_**Title**: This is my morp_

_A big thank you to: Melms213, 2008ccampbell and Queen of shadow for the reviews! _

_Sorry, I stopped my chapter one really fast because it was late and I had other things to do. But I hope you will read my story and please R&R! _

**_This is my morp chapter 2: I'm here for you ( Not a very long chapter I know and I'm sorry for that, but when I will start the school, I will take more time to write!)  
_**

'' _**Why are you crying Shelb?** '' OH MY GOD!  
_

_She turns around on her bed to see Scott.  
_

'' _**Scott ? ''** Stupid question Shelby! Who do you think it is? The president?  
**'' Umm…yeah I think it's me ''** Stupid answer…very funny Scott. Wait a minute I'm suppose to be sad! Well…I'm sad.  
**'' Wha…What are y…you doing here? ''** ummm…  
**'' I had the Okay of Peter to be in the girl's dorm ''** Hello! I'm not clear?  
**'' No, I mean …Why did you come back?''** Please not a stupid answer Scott, it's serious.  
**'' Because…Because I love you''** Oh my god! This is the best answer in the world! Can I smile? Yes, I can!  
**'' I don't know what to say. '**' Help me God!  
**'' You don't have to say anything. Just let me do something.''** Okay, no problem my love!  
'' **What do you want to do?'**' Hurry up!  
'' **That…''** yeah!_

Scott leans down to kiss Shelby on her soft lips. It was just a little, short, brush of lips. Maybe it was little but it means a lot of things.

'' _**Wow…'' **It's that me who said that? Oh god, I feel so stupid.  
'' **Can I do it again? '**' Don't ask and do it! I need it!  
**'' Sure…''** _

_Scott leans down again, but this time he locks his lips with Shelby's lips. The kiss was more passionate. Scott put his tongue in Shelby's mouth. This kiss shows how much they are in love with each other. After 2 or 3 minutes Shelby needs to breath. So she gently pushes Scott away.  
_

'' _**What? You don't want to kiss me anymore?''** Hello! You don't need to breathe sometimes?  
**'' It's not that. I was going to die because I couldn't breathe.''** Duh!  
'' **Sorry…**'' Hey stop. Don't get up! You stay on my bed next to me okay?  
**'' Stop!**'' Shit !  
**'' Stop what?''** Um…..  
**'' I want you next to me…don't go away.**'' This is better!  
**'' That will be my pleasure!''** Yeah right!  
**'' I know I'm so exceptional.''** Okay maybe not but….I can dream no?  
**'' Yes, you are.''** Oh god. I'm red now!  
**'' Thanks…''** What? I found anything else!  
**'' And you are very cute with you face all red.**'' Ah that smirks! I love it!  
**'' Hey! I'm not red.'' **I know I am!  
**'' Yes you are my love.''** I like that nickname!  
**'' Shut up and kiss me!''** It will be more interesting!  
**'' If it's that you want. I knew I was a very good kisser.'' **Oh! Yes you are a such great kisser…but I won't say it!  
_

_TBC …_

In the next chapter…  
- An after morp… girls and boys in the girl's dorm…you get the picture!  
- The end of the year  
- The summer…maybe a departure.  


_I will not tell you everything! Read my story and you will find! Thanks again for the reviews!_

I will write more soon! Please if you have suggestion…just tell me! 

_**mary**_


End file.
